


Our Whole World

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: As in gender neutral pregenancy, Baby Names, Childbirth, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gpreg, I mean unless you want to pretend it's mpreg, Like, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They're so in love with their daughter it's gross, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whatever you want amigo, enjoy, labor, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: After nine months of waiting, Y/N and Natsu's baby is arriving!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Female Reader, Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Our Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've never been pregnant (thank god) so idk how labor actually works... I did some googling but bear with me. Don't look to this for any actual advice.
> 
> Word count: 869
> 
> Estimated read time: 4 minutes

My eyes blinked open and I wiped them, yawning and looking at the clock. 2 am. What had woken me up?

I looked over at Natsu, fast asleep and snoring softly. His messy hair fell over his face. In sleep, he looked innocent. Angelic, even.

Suddenly, I was hit with terrible pain. I gasped, grabbing the edge of the nightstand and eyes going wide. So that's what woke me up.

"Natsu! Natsu, wake up!"

He groaned and looked at me blearily. "What?"

"The baby's coming!"

He shot up in bed, suddenly awake. "What? Oh my god, oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, get the bag!" I commanded.

Natsu did as told, jumping out of bed and running to where the go bag was packed. He swiped his phone off his nightstand and shoved it in his pocket. I was focusing on breathing steadily like all the Youtube videos I'd watched said to do.

Natsu finally went to me, helping me out of bed and down the stairs to the garage. He opened the car door for me and gave me a kiss on the cheek as I got in. After, he ran around the car and got in the driver's seat, speeding out of the garage and toward the hospital.

"I can't believe it! The baby is coming! I've waited so long for today... honey, we get to meet our baby today! Our kid!"

I groaned in pain, shutting my eyes. "Yeah."

The car whipped through the streets. Natsu was a really good driver and soon we were at the ER. A nurse helped me get to the labor and delivery ward and soon I was on a bed as the contractions got worse. Natsu brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes, sitting close to the bed with worried but excited eyes.

"How are you doing, love?"

I barely could say, "I- ow... I'm good," as I clutched my hospital gown in my fists.

As time passed and the contractions got more intense, I felt like My body was going to rip in half. It was really horrible. Eventually, they were uncontrollable and not stopping. I looked at Natsu urgently. "Call the OB!"

He nodded, making the call to our ob-gyn. "Hi. Yeah, I'm Natsu Dragneel. My wife is in labor. What?" he pulled the phone away and looked at me. "Are your contractions consistent?"

"Yes!"

He got back on the phone. "Yeah, they are. Okay. Yep. See you in a minute." He hung up and sat back down beside me. "She's on her way."

Waiting felt like forever before the door opened and the ob-gyn but it was so worth it. Getting an epidural was scary to me before I was in here, but once I got one, it was like I could finally breathe again. It still hurt, of course, but I didn't think I was dying.

The doctor sat down at my feet, pulling on gloves and a mask. "Hi, Mrs. Dragneel, I'm just going to check how dilated you are." She did what she needed to do and looked surprised. "Oh yeah, it's definitely time to push. Okay. Take a deep breath with me and push lightly."

I did as she said and winced, not feeling good at all. "Oh god..."

"You've got this, I promise. Okay, medium push. You can do that."

I did, crying out and breathing quickly. The doctor noticed. "Keep breathing evenly. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Good. Now give a hard push."

I pushed harder, shouting out in pain, and grabbing Natsu's hand. He brushed some more hair out of my face and murmured reassuring things as the delivery continued.

Finally, I heard the crying of a baby and the doctor say, "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

I laughed weakly, smiling, and holding out my arms. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course!" The doctor answered, carrying my child over and handing her to me.

I cradled her to my chest, tearing up and starting to cry. "She's beautiful. Hi, hi darling, it's mama...."

Natsu was crying, too, beaming like the sun. "She's gorgeous."

***

Natsu and I leaned against each other, each of us looking down at our whole world. Gray had come to visit. He watched us, rolling his eyes. "You're both so sappy."

"Yep," I grinned, pressing a kiss to our daughter's forehead.

"What's the kid's name anyway?"

Natsu smiled. "Mavis Ur Erza Dragneel."

"What?" Gray demanded, "You named her after them? Why didn't you name her after me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gray, shut up."

Natsu laughed as he grumbled. I looked back down at Mavis, unable to keep a straight face and smiling again.

Natsu looked at me with love, kissing me, then pulling back. "You know, I never thought I would love another girl as much as you, but I think Mave changed my mind about that."

It was going to be the three of us from there on out, the Dragneel family. We would grow older, Mavis would discover her own fire powers, we would buy a house, Natsu and I would retire, and one day we'd be looking down at another baby, Mavis's baby.

Just us. Forever.


End file.
